


Ghost

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Who They Were [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Rebirth, Suicide, its kinda dark, just a bit, things get better I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Before the Egos became who they are today, they had lives, just like all of us. Yet in the prime of their lives, they were snatched away and reborn, reborn into these characters the we know and love today...Chase Brody killed himself in his past life. There was no other way to put it. Yet, he didn't die, not really. Instead, he found himself watching over a young boy that looked very much like himself...





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!

It hurt. A  _lot._

It wasn't like he was expecting anything else, though, after all, shooting yourself in the head was a one way ticket to pain. However, he thought it would be over quickly, not this long, drawn out moment that seemed to be lasting forever. It was why he  _choose_ the head after all, and not something like his stomach. Logically, he should be dead already, off to wherever souls that killed themselves went, but here he was, still stuck in this  _pain._

Chase could still see himself in the mirror, which he thought couldn't be physically possible. Didn't he fall down to the floor some time ago? He was quite sure he had, yet he could still see his grey eyes staring back at him, the dark circles underneath and a big blotch of red on the side of his head. It hurt even more to be like this, to be forced to look at the broken soul in his eyes and wonder where it all went wrong. 

He continued to stay like this for some time. It was so silent around him that he could hear the clock ticking in the next room, counting the seconds that ticked by. 

_Tick... tick... tick... tick... tick..._

Slowly, still in so much pain it made his head swim, Chase tilted his head to the side, revealing that indeed he was still alive. But that couldn't be possible, right? Sure, there were stories of people surviving bullets to the head, but nothing about them being able to still stand up and process the world around them like nothing ever happened. Thinking about it made his head pound, the pain everywhere intensifying harshly like he was being stabbed with a knife over and over again.

Was his head pounding, though? The longer he was there the more irregular the pain became, rapid fire hits one moment and absolutely nothing the next.There was also a human like voice making it's way to his ears-

 _"Chase! Chase, open up you damn bastard!"_ yelled the voice, and suddenly the man realized the pounding in his head was actually the pounding of someone on a door, and that someone was calling out his name. He turned his head all the way to the side, staring at the open door next to him that lead into a hallway. He knew the hallway would eventually lead to a door that opened to the world outside of his apartment, and right now he was sure that's where the voice was coming from. The voice itself sounded vaguely familiar, and Chase was curious to who it was. Who cared enough about him to be at his apartment door this very second when he had very clearly shut himself out of the world? 

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to find out (at least, hurt more than it already did), Chase walked out of the bathroom, feeling as id he was walking on solid air. It was an odd feeling; everything shifting and undefined under his feet yet there was still something there supporting him. It reminded him of the times he went on a roller coaster as a kid, that weightless, stomach flying air that filled him with joy, though this time, it wasn't so joyful.

 _"Chase Brody! You open this door this instant!"_ the voice shrieked, making said man cringe and think that his neighbors wouldn't be so happy with him. They probably also heard the gunshot, so that was a double whammy right there. He was honestly surprised the police weren't there yet, if anyone even called them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Chase whispered under his breath, coming in front of the door where the banging was coming from. Like he expected, it was the one that lead to the outside, a place that seemed to far away. He wasn't been out there for over a week, staying cooped up inside before he pulled the trigger, thinking he would never go out again, not as long as the pain in his heart was there. 

Chase reached out to grab the door handle, ready to pull it back and face the one who was behind it, but he... couldn't. Not as in he couldn't bring himself to do it, but as in his hand went right through the door handle entirely, like he was made of nothing but smoke. Chase stared wide eyed at his pale hand, trying and failing to make sense of why he couldn't open the door, but only one idea came to mind.

_I'm dead. I really did kill myself._

But that couldn't be right. He could still feel pain, still hear and understand everything around him, and he wasn't in some sort of afterlife. So what _was_ this?

Before he could ponder that, the door slammed open, passing right through Chase with no problem whatsoever. The person on the other side, however, had a much greater impact on the man. It was someone he never once imagine ever seeing again, someone that he believed to despise him and wish him dead.

Stacy. His once wife and love of his life, standing right there in the doorway, panting lightly and a slightly mad look in her eyes. Just seeing her threw Chase back to the day they met each other, a memory he hasn't explored in a  _long_ time.

 

_He was late to class._

_To be perfectly honest, Chase Brody was usually late to class in one way or another; he slept in (on accident, of course!) his car broke down (his dorm was the farthest building away from his lecture hall, because why not?) or, in this case, he ran into (literally) a beautiful woman. It wasn't purposeful, he just wasn't paying attention for a few moments, too caught up on trying to get to class on time. In those few moments, fate decided to give him the best and simultaneously the worst thing that's ever happened to him._

_Stacy Folley. That was the woman's name, but he didn't know it yet. He didn't know anything._

_"I'm sorry!" Chase had yelled after the initial impact, ready to just dart around whoever it was and book it to the lecture hall. Damn, why did attendance have to be a part of your **grade**? _

_But this person, a woman as he then saw, stopped him completely, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to stay put. This had greatly confused Chase, who was still just desperate to get to class in time. Before he could say anything to this woman about that, she shushed him, simply straightening his collar and taking off his hat, which at that moment he realized was inside out, fixed it and placed it back on his head._

_"There," the woman said, stepping back. "Much better."_

_Chase stared at her for a few moments, trying to understand the last 30 seconds and getting nowhere. "Well?" she asked, waving her hand in the direction Chase had been heading. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"_

_The man nodded, mumbled out a quick thanks before running towards the hall. He was a minute late in the end, but all day he could think about was that woman, and the feel of her soft fingers brushing his skin._

 

Chase blinked back into reality in time for Stacy to walk right through him, a determined look set on her face. He turned around sharply, the pain suddenly gone as he followed her, wherever she was going. It was nearly dizzying to be able to smell her, a faint scent of roses and cinnamon that she always had making his heart ache. All he wanted to do was to reach out and stroke her beautiful blond hair like he's done so many times, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, even if he wasn't dead.

He could never give love to someone who's clearly shown they don't care about him, not anymore. Stacy made it very clear when they got the divorce that she had enough of his antics and 'games' as she had put it. Even before then she would call Chase insulting names, hit him and kick him out of their home, all the while Samantha and Oliver heard everything, and saw more than any kid should have to. It wasn't fair to the kids, and Chase said that once in order to try and calm his wife down. Instead of at least  _trying_ to understand that or calming down, all Stacy said was, "no, it's not fair to  _me_ that you won't listen!"

That was the moment Chase realized this wasn't the same woman he had met and fallen in love with in college. This woman was selfish and cruel, one that wanted everything to revolve around her and would squash anything or anyone that got in the way of that. And in this case, Chase was that being to squash.

It didn't take long before Stacy went to the bathroom, where the door was wide open. Chase briefly wondered if she would see anything since he technically was right here and he never saw a body, when a horrible shriek came flying from her mouth. In an instant she darted into the bathroom, and after running over, Chase could easily see why.

Right in the middle of the bathroom floor, covered in blood and brains and a gun in his hand, was Chase Brody. 

A wave of nausea hit Chase's stomach, covering his mouth so that he wouldn't puke, though now he wasn't sure if he could. It was one thing to understand you were dead, especially since it was what you wanted, something you did to yourself, but to see your own dead body in the aftermath, to see someone react to it was... it was something Chase had never thought about. He never thought he would see the one that finally found him, that finally reported him as dead to the world, and he never dreamed in a million years it would be his ex-wife, someone he was positive that hated his guts.

Chase watched as Stacy cried, cradling his head and getting covered in blood,  _his_ blood. He remained emotionless as she finally fished out her phone, dialing 911 and telling the operator on the other side that her ex-husband had just killed himself. The man couldn't stay after that, taking a shuddering breath (he didn't know how that was even possible) before speed walking out of the bathroom. The next thing he knew, Chase was outside in the beautiful sun and air, the blue sky shining happily in front of him. Of course it was a beautiful day, he thought. Why wouldn't be.

He didn't recognize where we was, though. He was positive this area didn't exist just outside of his apartment, in fact he  _knew_ this place didn't exist outside of his apartment. There was a park right in front of him, and before he could think twice he was walking through it, and yet another memory took over his mind.

 

_"Sam! Ollie! Come out come out, wherever you are," Chase laughed, looking behind every bush he could find even though he could hear the kids from behind that rock not a few yards away, giggling to themselves. Let them think they're hidden for now._

_They were at a park near their mom's house, a large and rather awesome one that that. When Sam and Ollie begged Chase to come here, he complied even knowing that if he was Stacy there would be trouble. He betted on her not coming here, and for the most part that was a sound bet. But it didn't help that little snag of fear that kept popping up in his side. Oh well, he thought, turning his attention towards the rock where the kids were. As long as they're happy, Stacy could go fuck herself._

_Chase sneaked up on the rock, smiling widely when he heard the kids laughing. It was always a joy to hear that sound._

_Once he got right in front of the rock, the man pounced up and over it, letting out a yell. Sam and Ollie both screamed and darted away, and the next several minutes consisted of Chase chasing them and them tackling him to the ground. It was one of the best days in Chase Brody's life._

_Too bad he didn't think of it when he put a gun to his head._

 

Chase blinked back into reality, tears silently rolling down his face. He loved his kids, he really did... and yet he didn't think about his death impacting them at all. Right now, he would give anything to see them again and tell them that he's sorry for everything, sorry for being a horrible dad, sorry for making them go through this, but he couldn't. No one could see him anymore, in the literal sense that is. He always felt invisible in real life, so why not extend that in death?

The man wandered around the park for quite some time, watching as other families enjoyed the beautiful day. They used to be that, him Stacy and the kids, but somewhere along the way that changed. How did it change?

Maybe it was the kids, he thought to himself. Maybe their lives somehow threw off the balance of theirs. Now, this didn't mean Chase blamed them, no, not in the slightest, in fact he blamed  _himself_ for that. Perhaps they were both too young to have had children when they did, perhaps they should have waited until after the thrill of getting married calmed down. It wasn't Samantha's or Oliver's fault that they were born to parents who had little to no idea what they were dong, to parents who went way too fast for the world to keep up with.

Who knows? Maybe if they waited a bit longer, none of this would have happened.

Maybe Stacy would have shown her true colors earlier, and Chase would have leaved sooner. But who really knows? Only the time keeper he supposed, or whatever god there was, if there was even a god. This didn't feel like Heaven or Hell, so maybe a purgatory? Whatever it was, it left him to drown in his mistakes and life and wonder when it all would end. He had hoped death would bring peace, but now it just adds more and more pain and sorrow. 

He thought about his relationship with his ex-wife, at least before they got married officially. They had a few rough patches here and there, just like all couples, but now that he  _really_ thought, there were more red flags than he liked to admit there were. Like when he first told her about his past suicidal thoughts and tendencies, and her reaction to them.

 

_"Really? You were one of those attention seeking punks?" Stacy scoffed, making Chase's eyebrows furrow together. It had taken a lot of willpower to say this to his girlfriend, someone he thought he should be able to confide in, but she wasn't taking this like he thought he would. Chase didn't want pity, he's had enough of that in his life, but the last thing he expected. Perhaps it was the wrong time to tell her then?_

_"No... my mom and dad... school... there's was just a lot going on," Chase trailed off, suddenly not wanted to talk about it. Everything about the atmosphere was extremely uncomfortable now, and he found that he didn't want to explain himself. It was definitely more than just 'mom and dad' and 'school,' but it didn't seem to matter to Stacy._

_"So what? My mom and dad weren't the best and school stressed me out all the time, but that doesn't mean I think about fucking **killing** myself because of it," Stacy snapped back, causing Chase to look away. He took a deep breath, feeling tears threatening to burn his eyes, and stood up from his place on the couch._

_"Just forget about it," he mumbled, speed walking out of the living room and into their shared bedroom. It was only when the door shut that he allowed himself to let go of a few scorching hot tears, taking another breath, shakier this time. He could feel the scar on his lower back burning just from the memory crawling out of the back of his mind, the image of a man holding a glass bottle over his head and bringing it down flashing in his head. He quickly shook his head to try and suppress the memory, thinking about things that made him happy like his therapist told him to. Sunny days, making people laugh, stupid British soap operas. Stacy should have been on that list, in fact she **was** on that list a few moments ago._

_He would add her back to that list in another hour, when the whole incident was done and forgotten._

 

Chase wandered the world for many days, or what he assumed were days. It was really hard to tell time any more, the sun and moon appearing and disappearing in random intervals that he didn't completely understand or comprehend, leaving him aimless. He knew he  _must_ go somewhere, but where was that? There was a small tugging sensation at the base of his chest, pushing him forward and preventing his feet from stopping. He expected his feet to start feeling sore with all of this mindless walking, but he never did. Probably a side effect of being dead; you get rid of all the physical pain but the emotional is doubled.

One day, the tugging grew stronger than it had ever been, so much that it was practically forcing him wherever it wanted him to go, whipping through streets and cars and people like a leaf caught in a strong wind. At this point, Chase didn't even try to fight it, just went along like the blown leaf he was and watched what happened.

Eventually, the tugging came to a stop, and when it did Chase found himself in front of a young child, laughing and giggling as he ran across a field. He went right through Chase, like most everyone did, but this time there was an odd sort of...  _warmth_ that went through him. He hasn't felt genuinely warm in a long time, and when he turned around to follow, he stopped right in his tracks.

The boy was turned around, presumably calling out to someone else, but Chase couldn't hear it. All he could focus on was the boy's face. And how it looked exactly like his.

Don't get Chase wrong, there were some subtle differences (besides the fact that he was an adult while the other was a kid) but other than that, this boy was a perfect replica of what he looked like as a child. He almost thought he was in the middle of another memory, but the longer he watched he knew it couldn't be the case. For one, he never  _watched_ his memories take place; he was always in the middle of it as if he was reliving the entire even over again, and he didn't recall this in the slightest, the park, the day, anything. So it must be real.

Chase found that he couldn't leave the boy no matter what he did, couldn't walk away, couldn't let him leave, couldn't do anything of the sorts. It was like there was an invisible rope tying them together, making sure that the two were stuck together. The boy couldn't see him of course, after all, Chase Brody was still dead and he still didn't have any idea of what was going on half the time.

He watched over the boy, whose name he later found out was Sean, through his childhood and growing up, through making friends and those friendships breaking apart, through loves and enemies, through everything that came with life. Chase even started talking to Sean, even if he could never be heard, he still felt like this boy somehow knew he was there, just under the surface. It made Chase happy somehow, happier than he's been in a  _long_ time.

Then the YouTube thing started. From the start Chase had a good feeling from it, and he always encouraged Sean to continue and do more with it. It seemed the boy took the advice, because only a few years later he was loved by millions and he saw just how happy Sean was. It was the best feeling Chase has ever had.

But one day... something...  _changed._ It wasn't bad, or at least, Chase didn't  _think_ it was bad. It all began with this tingling feeling in the base of his stomach, slowly spreading to all of his limbs and head. It was odd, and it became even stronger the day Sean made a video staring Bro Average.

Also known as Chase Brody.

The tingling became so strong that he could barely see, his chest compressing and his legs no longer strong enough to hold his form up. He couldn't move, and he wouldn't be able to for quite some time. In fact, he stayed there for about a week, though he didn't know that. At that moment, he didn't know anything.

Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Like a flip of a lightswitch the horrible feeling stopped, and Chase was laying down on what he believed was carpet. He groaned, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair, knocking off his hat in the process. He mumbled to himself, standing up and putting the hat back on. From the looks of it, he was still in Sean's apartment, but something about it seemed... different. Like the fine details were clearer and had more definition to them.

From in front of him, a door opened, and when Chase shifted his eyes towards the sound, he saw Sean standing right there in the doorway. He didn't think anything of it, until the boy's eyes landed on him. Confusion filled his eyes as Sean just stared at him, mouth wide open.

 _He can see me_   ****was Chase's only though.

 _He can see me._  

****_I'm not dead anymore, aren't I?_

__Chase smiled and simply said, "hello, Sean. I'm happy I finally get to meet you."                  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
